customnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Jason Forces an Emergency Landing (The Wacky Days episode, Thevideotour1's version)
Jason Forces an Emergency Landing is the 6th episode in the third season of The Wacky Days. It originally aired on September 10, 1990. Plot While Jason's family (along with Daniel and Mitch's family) prepare an April vacation in Las Vegas, Jason gets angry of why the airplane takes too long to get to Las Vegas and decides to break it by getting a bear to destroy it. The plane ends up making an emergency landing in the nearest airport after bear chewed up wires to the flight control. The plane hits the runway hard, skids along the runway, overshoots, and crash lands into a grassy field. Recap Cast *Jason (Elijah Wood) *Stanley (Robert Wuhl) *Jennifer (Pia Zadora) *David (Leonardo DiCaprio) *Marissa (Tiffini Hale) *Bridget (May Allen) *Robert (Andres McKenzie) *Morgan (Rebecca Wilson) *Freddie (Spencer Liff) *Magic Bear (Carey Stinson) *Pilot #1 (Dan Gilroy) *Pilot #2 (Nicolas Cage) Trivia * Scare Factor Sound Effects Used *HollywoodEdge (Europe Edition), Roland UK - Woman Screams 1/Hollywoodedge, Screams 1 Woman Singl PE133501 (Heard once when a female passenger screams while being mauled by a bear) *Hollywoodedge, Big Roars Animal Lg CRT013601 (All 3 roars heard once when the bear destroys the airplane by denting the luggage compartment, mauling some passengers and chewing up important wiring) *Hollywoodedge, Children Sml Grp Yell PE954901/Hollywoodedge, Small Group Kids Chee PE142801 (Heard once when all the child passengers scream and get frightened by a bear.) *Hollywoodedge, Crash Metal Shatter PE110101 (Heard once when the bear dents the luggage compartment, along with the 6th boing from Hollywoodedge, Twangy Boings 7 Type CRT015901.) *Hollywoodedge, High Pitched Whistl CRT018103 (Heard once when the airplane is about to make a crash landing) *Hollywoodedge, Medium Crowd AdultsY PE142901 (Heard once when all the grownup passengers scream and get frightened by a bear.) *Hollywoodedge, Screams 3 Man Gutwren PE134401 *Hollywoodedge, Twangy Boings 7 Type CRT015901 (6th boing heard once when the bear dents the luggage compartment, along with Hollywoodedge, Crash Metal Shatter PE110101.) *Sound Ideas, BITE, CARTOON - BIG CHOMP *Sound Ideas, BITE, CARTOON - BONE BITE (Heard once when the bear chews up important wiring, along with Sound Ideas, ELECTRICITY, SPARK - HIGH VOLTAGE SPARK, ELECTRICAL 01.) *Sound Ideas, ELECTRICITY, SPARK - HIGH VOLTAGE SPARK, ELECTRICAL 01 (Heard once when the bear chews up important wiring, along with Sound Ideas, BITE, CARTOON - BONE BITE.) *Sound Ideas, HOUSEHOLD, ALARM - FIRE ALARM Quotes Quote 1: *Jason: This is taking forever. Are we there yet? Please tell me we're there. I don't have time to stay in this plane. *Stanley: No, Jason. We're not there yet. Once we get there, I will tell you. Just sit tight and order some food while we're here. *(a few moments later, Jason is so angry) *Jason: (yelling) IT'S BEEN WAY TOO LONG!! I WANNA GET OFF THIS PLANE!! I'M GETTING FUCKING TIRED OF THIS SHIT!! *Jennifer: DON'T RAISE THAT TONE OF VOICE, JASON! NOW EVERYBODY'S STARING AT YOU! *Jason: SHUT UP!! *Stanley: NO, YOU SHUT UP! *Jason: THAT'S IT!! I HAD ENOUGH OF YOU, GUYS!! I'M GONNA DESTROY THIS FUCKING AIRPLANE WITH MY MAGIC BEAR AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT!! *David: WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! *(Jason snaps his fingers to magically make a bear appear) *(the bear roars loudly, scares all the passengers and is about to destroy the airplane) *(passengers screaming) *(bear dents luggage compartment) *(bear mauls a female passenger) *(female passenger screams) *(bear chews up important wiring) *(Jason growling) *Jennifer: OH, MY GOD!! HOW DARE YOU DESTROY THE PLANE WITH AN ANIMAL!! *Stanley: I'M AFRAID WE'RE GONNA MAKE AN EMERGENCY LANDING!! ONCE WE LAND, YOU'LL BE GROUNDED!! *Pilot #1: We gotta find the nearest airport before this plane crashes! *Pilot #2: You're right! We don't have much time!